Sex Commercial Work
by akai Velvet
Summary: Kebutuhuan akan uang membuat Kenma terpaksa harus bekerja disebuah perusahaan Seks komersial. Dia menjadi pemuas nafsu bagi orang-orang yang mengingikan surga dunia menggunakan tubuhnya. Tanpa membedakan jenis kelamin mereka menggunakan tubuhnya, memuaskan hasrat duniawi. Namun Just cekidot. warn : r-18, hardcore, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bibir pemuda 18 tahun bernama Kenma itu bergetar. Perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada kaki di hadapannya. Tubuh telanjangnya bergetar di lantai dalam posisi tangan dan kaki menahan berat tubuhnya. Sehingga memperlihatkan lubang anusnya yang terbuka lebar dan kejantanannya yang mengantung tanpa sehelai benang pun. Lehernya dipasangi kalung dengan rantai yang terikat erat. Kenma masih mencium kaki dibawahnya ketika tangan pemuda berambut kelabu, Lev meremas pantatnya dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan benda keras dan dingin berongga. Dengan cepat benda tersebut membesar memenuhi anusnya.

Mereka berdua adalah pelanggan tetapnya. Haiba Lev pemuda berambut kelabu, berumur sekitar 25 tahunan. Dan Mashiro Yaku, pemuda berambut oren. Biasanya mereka hanya bermain sendiri dengannya menggunakan banyak _sex toys_. Entah kenapa kini mereka bersama dan pasti mereka akan melakukan _threesome_. Namun keadaan Kenma kini adalah dua orang yang mendominasi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ataupun menolak toh, mereka yang membayarnya untuk _service_. Istilah yang digunakan dalam perusahaan untuk memuaskan pelanggan.

"Eng.." Kenma mengerang pelan ketika bagian belakangnya dimasuki semacam vibrator yang merobek dinding anusnya secara tiba-tiba. Lev memasukkannya tanpa peringatan sehingga membuatnya tidak siap. Ia mencoba bernapas mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Keringat meluncur turun dari punggungnya, padahal mereka baru saja mulai namun dua pria yang tengah dilayaninya terlalu terburu-buru.

"Kenapa kau berhenti," ujar Yaku yang duduk telanjang di atas sofa. Terlihat oleh Kenma kejantanan milik Yaku mulai menegang. "Baiklah, sekarang jilat kakiku."

Kenma menurut dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat sembari menahan getaran. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasa hampir roboh saat itu juga ketika benda di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Gerakannya pelan kemudian bertambah semakin cepat. Menusuk-nusuk maju dan mundur pada lubangnya seakan berusaha masuk lebih dalam. Kenma menjilati sembari menahan erangannya keluar.

Tangan Lev meremas-remas pantat kenyal Kenma yang tersodor dihadapannya. Dia memandangi vibrator pada lubang Kenma yang memerah dan basah. Lev memegang kendali remote pengatur kecepatan yang terhubung dengan besi ke lubang Kenma. Dia memutarnya sehingga memelan kemudian memaksimalkan getarannya. Tak cukup dengan itu dia memegang kejantanan Kenma yang menggantung lemas dan tegang. Dia memainkannya dengan meremasnya kasar sehingga membuat desahan keluar dari bibir Kenma.

Air liur Kenma meleleh keluar tak kuasa menahan getaran hebat di bagian bawahnya, membasahi kaki Yaku.

"Lev, jangan bermain-main cepatlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Yaku.

"Yosh.." Lev mengambil sebuah _cock ring_ berongga berbentuk seperti kandang yang melingkar menyerupai penis berbahan dasar besi.

Kenma membelalak. Ia melepaskan jilatannya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan perlahan menjauh. Punggung mengesek karpet. "Tidak.. jangan itu."

"Jadilah anak baik. Kami ingin mencobakan mainan baru padamu." Yaku menarik tali leher Kenma.

Lev mendekat melepaskan ikat pinggang dari celana yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Ia menahan tangan Kenma keatas, mengikatkan ikat pinggangnya pada pergelangan tangan Kenma dengan erat. Dia membuka paha Kenma lebar, memperlihatkan vibrator dalam lubang Kenma serta kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras. Dia berada diantara tubuh Kenma yang mengelinjang di karpet. Tangannya memegang kejantanan Kenma yang mengeras, terasa berdenyut-denyut saat dipegangnya. Ujung kepala kejantanannya yang berbentuk seperti jamur tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Tangan Lev memijat kejantanan Kenma untuk mempercepat ejakulasi. Dia memijat puting Kenma dengan sebelah tangannya. Bibirnya menjilati leher Kenma. Disana Yaku yang hanya melihat mulai mengocok kejantanannya yang telah menegang sejak awal.

"Ahhn.. Mhmm.." Kenma menggerang dan mengelinjang akibat rangsangan di tubuhnya dari pemuda diatasnya. Air liur menghiasi wajahnya. Helaian rambut kuningnya berantakkan, basah oleh keringat.

"Aaahhhhh.." Kenma mendesah keras, kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang menciprati wajah Lev juga perutnya sendiri. Dadanya naik turun cepat, mengambil udara yang terasa sesak.

Lev menghentikan rangsangannya. Tangannya tetap memegang kejantanan Kenma. Getaran vibrator pada lubang Kenma mencapai tingkat maksimal sehingga membuat Kenma teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya. Perlahan dia memasukkan _cock ring_ pada kejantanan Kenma.

"Tenanglah ini akan sedikit sakit, namun kau akan menikmatinya." Ujar Lev.

Kenma membelalak, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas. Besi tipis dari _cock ring_ tersebut menembus membuka lubang ureternya, lubang keluarnya sperma dan air kencing.

"Akhh.. sakit, levv.. hen-henti-kan." Ujar Kenma disela rasa sakitnya. Kejantanannya berdenyut merasakan sensasi menyakitkan menghampiri lubang yang tidak seharusnya dimasuki. Kenma dapat merasakan Besi tipis tersebut secara perlahan masuk ke dalam kejantanannya. Tangannya mencengkram karpet tak kuasa menahan sakit.

Yaku memasukan dua jarinya pada bibir Kenma. Membuat Kenma meredam suaranya.

Besi tipis tersebut masuk cukup dalam menahan keluarnya apapun dari kejantanannya. Ujungnya berbentuk bulat berada di ujung kejantanan Kenma. Bentuknya yang menyerupai kejantanan menahan kejantanan Kenma dalam bentuk melengkung. Testinya pun ditahan dengan rapat oleh alat tersebut. Kejantanan kini tampak mengembung terasa sakit dan penuh.

Lev mengurai senyum cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Mereka membawa Kenma ke ranjang. Kenma terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya dengan _sex toys_ terpasang ditubuhnya. Kedua kakinya bergetar. Getaran di lubangnya belakangnya telah mereda.

Kenma hanya menatap sayu ketika Yaku mengambil sebuah botol cairan. Kedua tangannya yang terikat mulai terasa kebas.

Yaku naik ke atas tubuh Kenma, mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Kenma. Dia mulai mengigiti ujung puting kecoklatan Kenma, sesekali menghisapnya hingga membuat tubuh dibawahnya mengelinjang. Dia melepaskan hisapannya lantas mengoleskan cairan gel yang dingin ditangannya pada dada Kenma yang putingnya menguncup. Sesekali ia akan meremas dada yang rata tersebut, memberi Kenma pijatan kenikmatan.

Kini nipple clamp terpasang di dada Kenma yang tersambung dengan ball gag dimulutnya. Nipple clamp tersebut menjepit kedua putingnya membuat semakin menengang. Putingnya akan terasa tertarik ketika ia banyak menggerakkan kepalanya. Kenma merasakan sengatan listrik dari putingnya yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Akhh.. ah"

Nipple clamp di dadanya mengalirkan aliran listrik kecil ketika Lev memainkan remote ditangannya. Kini Lev memegang dua remote sekaligus. Rangsangan yang mulai terasa di lubangnya juga di putingnya membuat kejantanannya perlahan mulai menegang.

"Akkhh.." Desahan Kenma terendam oleh ball gag dimulutnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit serta kenikmatan.

Air liur bercampur air mata telah membasahi seluruh wajah Kenma. Ditengah rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya, justru kejantanannya terasa sangat sakit. Kejantanannya yang menegang dicengkram erat dalam kandang, tertahan dalam posisi melengkung. Ketika mencapai puncak ejakulasi cairan spermanya tidak dapat keluar sehingga ia hanya dapat merasakan ejakulasi kering. Dan vibrator terus mengenjot lubangnya yang mulai terasa perih akibat gesekan yang terus-menerus.

Lev dan Yaku membuka paha Kenma. Menampakkan sedikit bercak warna merah pada seprai. Mereka memposisikan kejantanan mereka yang telah menegang pada lubang Kenma. Kenma hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang dalam dominasi dua pemuda tersebut.

.

.

" _Kenma... Ko-chan.."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Furudate Haruichi**

Haikyuu

 **Sex Commercial Work**

Akai girl

 **KurooXKen**

Balik lagi dengan fic yang menistakan husband tercinta. Karena authornya juga nista. Chap ini aman kok. Maaf jika dirasa kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo.

.

 _._

" _Ko-chan.. ko-chan..."_

Samar-samar Kenma mendengar suara yang familiar, berbisik tepat ditelinganya dengan lembut. Dia mengenali suara tersebut sebagai suara ibunya. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan ibunya. Dia menyadari hal tersebut hanyalah kebetulan belaka yang berkali-kali terjadi dalam mimpi dari alam bawah sadarnya. Pada saat-saat yang sukar untuk dipahami begitu, ada semacam kekuatan. Dia merasakan ibunya masih bersamanya, hidup di dunia ini.

Usapan dari jari lentik ibunya terasa hangat membelai rambutnya. Puncak kepalanya yang berwarna coklat mulai menggantikan helaian rambutnya yang dengan sengaja dicat kuning. Dia sengaja mengecat rambutnya untuk menutupi warna kecoklatan tersebut yang mulai kembali. Namun kini ia tidak lagi peduli. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, meraih dan memeluk erat-erat lingkar pinggang kecil tersebut supaya jangan pergi. Namun kejadian yang berikutnya terjadi yakni ibunya yang menguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Ko-chan.. hei kenapa kau memelukku."

Kenma mengerang pelan telah sepenuhnya tersadar dari mimpinya barusan. Dia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Menampakkan iris kuningnya yang mengarahkan pandangan pada wanita berambut kuning pendek disebelahnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali. Wanita tersebut bernama Takano Saeko, salah satu teman Kenma yang juga bekerja sebagai pekerja _seks_ di perusahaan. Takano mengelus rambut Kenma, menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi kelopak matanya.

"Aku tahu kau kelelahan. Tapi bangunlah aku akan membersihkan ruanganmu." Takano berujar pelan. Menatap miris sekujur tubuh kurus Kenma yang penuh bercak baru, bercak yang lama pun masih tampak di kulit putihnya.

"Apakah ada pelanggan lagi?" Ujar Kenma dengan menguap. Tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh cairan sperma bercampur keringat. Ia dapat merasakan dari lubangnya yang merembeskan cairan hangat ketika dia bergerak.

"Ya. Kau bisa istirahat dalam sejam." Takano menangkap ekspresi kesakitan ketika Kenma mendudukkan tubuhnya, mencoba bangun dari ranjang tersebut.

Tubuh Kenma yang telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun bangkit dari ranjang, memunggungi Takano. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia berjalan dengan langkah pendek dan tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari ranjangnya. Dia menghiraukan cairan warna putih yang mulai meluncur turun dari belahan paha bagian dalamnya mengotori lantai.

Setibanya di kamar mandi dengan rasa sakit dari lubangnya, Kenma memutar keran shower. Dia membiarkan setiap tetes air yang jatuh membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat air menguyur kepalanya, pandangannya mulai berkabut. Dia mencengkram helain rambutnya ketika kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kedua kakinya bergetar tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya, tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu apapun sebelum tubuhnya merosot di lantai yang basah oleh air bercampur cairan dari lubangnya. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan kelelahan.

Padahal seharian ini dia hanya melayani pelanggan pertama Lev dan Yaku. Mereka bergumul selama dua jam lamanya. Waktu yang cukup singkat dan menyiksa bagi Kenma. Dia menyadari pekerjaannya terasa memberatkan bagi tubuhnya. Namun semua itu setimpal dengan banyaknya uang yang ia terima selama bekerja. Uang yang dia pergunakan untuk membayar hutang ibunya dari seorang rentenir.

Kenma mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada dinding keramik kamar mandi. Guyuran shower yang dingin, tidak cukup meredakan semua rasa sakitnya. Tetesan air terus berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya. Dia melihat kearah cermin di sebelahnya. Memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah dalam guyuran shower. Dia menyentuh salah satu luka bekas gigitan yang meninggalkan bekas biru dengan jarinya. Menurun menuju perutnya yang rata. Menyentuh sebuah luka baru yang memerah bekas cambukan memajang hingga pinggangnya. Luka memar dan bercak kemerahan menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya tidak juga hilang dari kulitnya.

Jemarinya membuka kedua belahan pantatnya, menyentuh lubangnya yang terasa perih. Lubang yang memberikan kenikmatan dan juga rasa sakit. Dia meringis ketika jemarinya membuka lubang sempit tersebut perlahan, cairan hangat sperma meluber keluar membasahi jarinya. Niatnya untuk membersihkan terhenti oleh rasa perih tersebut. Sebaiknya dia menelpon si rentenir saat pulang nanti.

.

.

Segera setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya untuk melayani pelangan selanjutnya, Kenma menuju ke ranjangnya yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Ruangannya tergolong cukup mewah daripada pekerja yang lain. Terletak di lantai paling atas, lantai tujuh. Dengan jendela lebar berlapis kaca yang menerangi ruangan sekaligus memperlihatkan pemandangan kota. Tidak ada gedung tinggi yang melebihi bangunan perusahaan, sehingga aktivitas di dalam tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Terdapat satu set sofa, ranjang di tengah ruangan juga lemari yang terletak di pinggir dikhusukan untuk keperluan saat melakukan _seks_. Sebuah cermin tinggi menempel di dinding sebagai hiasan. Dia mendapatkan bayaran sepuluh ribu yen tiap jamnya melayani pelanggan. Dia telah cukup lama bekerja di perusahaan, sehingga mendapatkan posisi dan pendapatan yang cukup memuaskan.

Kenma membaringkan punggungnya di atas ranjangnya yang terasa empuk. Dia menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Hanya bagian pundak serta lehernya yang memar penuh bekas gigitan terlihat di luar. Helaian rambut kuningnya yang basah tampak semakin memanjang sebatas pundak membuatnya tampak mirip Takano-san. Banyak yang mengatakan dia memang mirip dengan Takano, namun dia tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut.

Dia mengeluarkan desahan pendek dari bibirnya, mengganti posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap pintu kamar mandi. Mungkin beristirahat sejenak membuat tubuhnya kembali bugar sehingga dia bisa melayani pelanggan selanjutnya. Perlahan dia menutup kelopak matanya. Kegelapan membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Kenma langsung terbangun ketika sebuah tangan mengelus bahunya perlahan. Hembusan hangat namun pelan mengelitik kulit lehernya. Elusan dan gelitikan tersebut mengandung nafsu sensual. Pelanggannya telah tiba. Dia tengah tertidur sehingga tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Agaknya ketika dalam keadaan terlelap, Kenma sedikit merasakan kekhawatiran menghampiri dirinya ketika seseorang menyentuhnya. Hal itu disebabkan akibat trauma yang diberikan padanya di usia 15 tahun.

Sang pelanggan mendekap tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut, mulai menciumi punggung telanjangnya. Sepertinya pelanggannya kali ini terlalu bernafsu. Dia dapat merasakan desakan di sekitar pantatnya. Kenma beringsut mengubah posisinya yang terasa intim. Dia tidak terlalu nyaman dalam keintiman bersama orang lain. Dia menengadah menatap wajah disebelahnya. Bayangan wajah yang terpantul di iris kuningnya membuatnya terbelalak. Iris kuningnya menangkap gambaran sesosok wajah yang dikenalnya. Kenma bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia menarik selimutnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada tepi ranjang. Dia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kenma menangkap ekspresi terkejut terpatri pada wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kenma? Apa?" Pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya memilih memalingkan wajahnya, menatap corak hiasan pada selimut.

Rasa panas menjalari matanya. Dia mencoba membuka bibirnya, "Ku-roo.." Suaranya bergetar dalam ketidakpercayaan pada takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

.

.

TBC

.

Emg cuma tuberkulosis yang punya artian TBC

TBC berarti To Be Continue

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

Btw, no review.. okelah

Tapi kasih saran dan kritik atau sangahan atau unek-unek atau apapun

Apapun dari kalian akai terima dengan hati terbuka

Btw, maaf gaada unek-unek dari akai di chap pertama


	3. Chapter 3

Perusahaan menjaga kerahasiaan identitas para karyawannya secara ketat dari pihak luar. Baik lembaga pemerintah, non pemerintah, ataupun pelanggan tidak memperoleh akses data perusahaan tanpa seizin pimpinan. Perusahaan tersebut merupakan lembaga yang dibentuk secara legal, yang juga berkedok sebuah penginapan, Love Hotel. Jasa yang ditawarkan, diberikan secara langsung kepada pelanggan maupun pengunjung hotel. Beberapa kamar hanya khusus tersedia untuk pelayanan seks sehingga tidak diperuntukkan bagi sewa kamar. Untuk tarif yang ditanggung menyesuaikan dengan pelayanan biasa hingga professional. Daftar pegawai terdapat di resepsionis hotel.

Pegawai perusahaan diberikan kelonggaran. Mereka akan memakai nama samaran atau bisa disebut nama panggung ketika melayani seks. Pegawai pemula akan memulai dengan pelayanan privasi ketat diawal bekerja. Yaitu dengan pelayanan Hole. Sedangkan untuk hal lain-lain terdapat dalam peraturan perusahaan.

Untuk peraturan pelanggan :

Tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kontak bibir ke bibir kepada pegawai.

Tetap menyembunyikan identitas pegawai ketika melakukan pengambilan gambar maupun film.

.

.

 **Haikyuu**

Furudate Haruichi

 **Sex Commercial Work**

Akai girl

 **KurooXKen**

.

Jika berminat silahkan~

.

.

Pemuda yang kini duduk di ranjang yang sama dengan Kenma, bernama Kuroo Tetsuro. Mereka mengambil beberapa kelas yang sama di universitas yang sama pula. Hanya saja mereka tidak berada di program yang sama, Kenma sedikit bersyukur tentangnya. Dia tidak terlalu mengenal Kuroo dengan baik. Kuroo yang tampak dari luar memang terlihat seperti tipe seseorang yang pendiam, _stoic._ Namun sikapnya yang _stoic_ tersebut tampak selalu keren dimata para gadis. Dari segi ketampanan tidak ada yang menyangkal Kuroo jauh lebih tampan daripadanya.

Kebetulan yang sungguh kejam di setiap kelas yang sama tersebut, kaum hawa mendominasi dalam hal jumlah. Dan hanya beberapa jumlah laki-laki yang dapat dihitung dengan jari. Terkadang pun di kelas, Kenma merasa Kuroo selalu duduk di dekatnya. Kenma akan memilih di dekat jendela ataupun di sudut ruangan. Dia lebih memilih suasana yang tenang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Para gadis akan melemparkan tatapan seolah mereka meminta Kuroo bersebelahan dengan mereka, namun Kuroo selalu didekatnya. Terkadang mereka akan melakukan sedikit sekali percakapan, sebab Kenma memiliki urusannya sendiri dan dia tidak peduli dengan Kuroo.

Ketika kelas berakhir, mereka akan makan bersama, dalam hal ini Kuroo memaksanya. Kuroo selalu mengatakan padanya, betapa kurus dan pendek tubuhnya. Ucapan itu membuatnya sedikit memiliki usaha untuk berubah.

"Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kau.." Kuroo memelankan ucapannya ketika Kenma hanya diam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat.

"Apa kau melupakannya." Kenma menyahut lirih. Kali ini dia akan menampik semua kelemahanannya. Iris kuningnya menatap tubuh atas Kuroo yang telanjang dalam keremangan ruangan. Dalam keremanganan ruangan irisnya nampak bercahaya menyerupai mata kucing, dia terbiasa melihat dalam gelap. Irisnya menelusuri tanpa berkedip sedetikpun seakan merekam baik-baik dalam ingatannya apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih, beradu tepat dengan iris hitam Kuroo.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, kau tidak usah memperdulikanku kan?" Lanjutnya ketika dia menerima tatapan datar, namun terasa menusuk dari pandangan Kuroo. Bibirnya berujar tanpa ragu, mengeluarkan setiap kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi.

Iris hitam yang memandang lekat-lekat dirinya, membuatnya bergeming. Kenma tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Isi otaknya telah terkuras dengan ajaib ketika melihat ekspresi datar dari wajah Kuroo.

Hanya hening yang mengisi dalam detik yang terasa panjang. Langit dengan cepat telah berubah mengelap. Sinar lampu yang redup menerobos ke dalam ruangan dari jendela. Padatnya jalanan kota pun terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Kenma melepaskan gengamannya pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Membiarkannya terlepas dan jatuh dengan ringan ke lantai sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh bekas luka. Udara dingin dari AC menembus kulitnya sementara dia beringsut mendekat ke arah Kuroo yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau menginginkan service?"

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kenma melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kuroo, menuntun tangan Kuroo bergerak dari lembah pinggang Kenma ke puncak pinggulnya. Lidahnya mulai menjilati leher Kuroo, menawarkan lebih. Dia berusaha mengarahkan Kuroo berdasarkan sentuhan-sentuhan.

Kuroo menarik dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka di ranjang dengan lembut. Kuroo merasa dirinya menegang, berat dan menindih tubuh Kenma. Hidungnya mencium wangi sabun lemon yang menguar dari tubuh Kenma. Dia berada di atas tubuh Kenma, dalam cahaya remang-remang yang minim.

Dia bersikap cukup pasrah, tidak dapat menolak tarikan dari lawaannya. Kuroo menindih tubuhnya, menyelipkan lengan pada pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Kenma meraih lengan berotot tersebut, mencoba melepaskan. Tangan Kuroo membelai pipinya lembut.

Kuroo memiringkan wajahnya, meraih belakang kepala Kenma. Sebuah benda lunak mendarat di bibirnya. Dia membelalakkan matanya, nafasnya yang terhalang, tertahan di tenggorokan. Kuroo menciumnya. Dia mendorong pundak Kuroo, tetapi pemuda diatasnya tidak juga bergeming. Bibir Kuroo yang semula menempel cukup lama mulai melumat bibirnya pelan.

Dalam aturan perusahaan pelanggan mendapatkan segala service yang diinginkan selain ciuman dari bibir ke bibir. Dan Kenma tidak akan tinggal diam ketika pelanggannya telah melanggar aturan tersebut. Kenma mendorong tubuh Kuroo lagi, kali ini telah menyadarkan pemuda tersebut dan melepas ciumannya.

Dia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Kuroo tidak membiarkannya bergerak, dengan memeluknya erat. Kepala berambut hitam yang mencuat keatas tersebut menempel di dadanya.

"Diamlah seperti ini saja." Ujar Kuroo pelan.

"K-kau telah melang-gar—" Kenma berujar ragu.

"Dan aku telah merebut ciuman pertamamu." Kuroo menatap iris kuning Kenma yang mirip mata kucing. Jemari Kuroo menyapukan usapan lembut pada bibir Kenma.

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Selama ini aku memang hanya diam."

Tangannya memegangi rahang kenma, dan Kuroo menciumnya kembali seakan–akan sedang menumpahkan jiwanya. Gigi dan hidung mereka saling membentur. Kuroo membawa pikiran Kenma dalam suara kecipak basah jalinan bibir keduanya. Lidah Kuroo mengaduk bagian dalam rongga mulut Kenma. Air liur berlelehan di sisi bibir mereka hingga ciuman panas tersebut terlepas.

"Nghh.. hah hah." Kenma mengambil nafas dalam. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat mengambil udara sebanyak-banyak. Bibirnya memerah dan sedikit menebal, dia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh air liur, entah milik siapa air liur tersebut.

Tangan Kuroo mulai membelai tubuh telanjang Kenma. Bermula dari wajah terus bergerak turun menuju bagian tengah tubuh Kenma. Kemudian menyelipkan tangannya diantara belahan pinggul Kenma. Jemarinya yang kurus dengan sengaja mempermainkan lubang Kenma.

"Emngh.. jangan." Kenma meringis kesakitan diantara rasa perih juga nikmat yang diterima dari lubangnya. Jemarinya mencengkram seprai kuat hingga tampak kusut, sampai-sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

"Apakah sesakit itu?" Kuroo menerima anggukan lemah dari Kenma.

Kuroo bangkit, mendudukkan diri diantara tubuh Kenma, yang tengah dalam posisi tidur di kasur. Kuroo menjilat jari tengahnya sendiri. Kenma berpaling ketika Kuroo membuka lebar pahanya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukannya. Tetapi melakukannya dengan Kuroo membuatnya canggung. Dan tidak bisa dia sangkal, bagian dibawah sana terasa sakit namun juga nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya ke dalam belahan paha Kenma, mengamati lubang tersembunyi dalam belahan pantat kenyal tersebut. Lubang yang kecil tersebut tampak berwarna merah dan cairan berwarna putih yang mulai mengering membekas di sekitarnya. Dia menggunakan ujung jari tengahnya menyentuhnya sangat pelan ketika mendengar ringisan dari pemuda di depannya.

Hembusan nafas Kuroo membelai kejantanan Kenma ketika wajahnya mendekat ke dalam belahan pahanya. Kenma mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan keluar suaranya supaya tidak terdengar oleh Kuroo.

"Tahanlah sebentar."

Kenma mengangguk singkat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya.

Kuroo dengan perlahan dan hati-hati memasukkan ujung jari tengahnya dalam lubang kenma. Dia berhenti ketika mendengar ringisan tertahan dari pemuda tersebut. Jarinya yang telah masuk setengahnya dalam lubang Kenma terasa di cengkeram erat.

"Terus-kann.. Ha-nya sedikit perihhh." Cairan putih kembali keluar dari lubang Kenma. Kini mengotori jari Kuroo serta pantatnya. Dia merasakan jemari Kuroo mulai membuat gerakan menggesek lubangnya.

"Nngh.. Ah" Kenma telah mencoba menahan desahannya sejak awal. Namun kali ini dia tidak bisa menahannya. Sepertinya Kuroo tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Kejantanannya pun mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Kuroo menenggadah, menghentikan jarinya dalam lubang Kenma ketika mendengar desahan pemuda tersebut. Dia mendapati ekspresi antara tersiksa dan rasa nikmat di wajah Kenma. Tubuh Kenma juga berkeringat, kejantanan di depannya mulai mengeluarkan cairan precum. Kejantanannya yang tertutup oleh celana mulai menegang di bawah sana. Dan mulai terasa berdenyut-denyut sekarang sejak dia melihat tubuh telanjang Kenma.

"Maaf.. Aku akan berhenti." Segera dia beranjak menuju pintu kamar mandi disertai bantingan pintu. Meninggalkan Kenma di atas ranjang.

"Sialan, apa yang telah kulakukan pada Kenma." Ujarnya lirih. Dia menatap tangan kirinya yang telah kotor oleh sperma. Kenma bukanlah miliknya.

.

.

Kenma terbangun ketika berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang dingin. Lampu sorot diatasnya mengarah tepat ke arahnya, membutakan pandangannya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat tertutup oleh kain tipis tidak dapat digerakkan, pengaruh dari obat bius. Dia sedikit terkejut merasakan hembusan hangat membelai benda diantara tubuhnya, pahanya dalam posisi terbuka lebar.

Seorang wanita berada di antara belahan pahanya. Wanita tersebut melumasi sebuah benda di tangannya dengan cairan. Dia membersihkan daerah sekitar rektum Kenma dengan sebatang kapas yang panjang. Kemudian dia mulai memasukkan benda di tangannya ke dalam lubang Kenma, tak lupa menyorot dengan senter untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Dia merasakan sebuah benda berdiameter 3 cm di dorong memasuki lubangnya, cairan dari benda tersebut terasa dingin. Benda tersebut mulai memenuhi lubangnya.

"Penis dan buah zakarnya baik-baik saja." Wanita berambut panjang tersebut mulai bicara. "Kalau melihat anusnya.. bagian luar yang memerah jelas menandakan iritasi ringan, ada beberapa luka gores yang terlihat dan cukup dalam disekitar dinding anus juga bagian dalam. Panjangnya sekitar satu sampai dua sentimeter ke atas."

Kenma masih mengingat apa yang dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Kuroo. Ingatan yang masih segar di otaknya dimana Kuroo meninggalkannya tanpa bertanggung jawab dalam keadaan tegang. Kemudian beberapa jam setelahnya dia memutuskan pergi ke klinik untuk melakukan check-up. Dokter yang dikenalnya membuatnya berakhir di ruang operasi, hanya untuk pemeriksaan anus. Padahal dia hanya menginginkan pemeriksaan yang sederhana.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Kenma beberapa jam setelah menjalani pemeriksaan anusnya.

"Iritasi ringan, beberapa goresan di daerah anus. Ko-chan apakah kau melakukan _hardcore_?" tanya wanita yang adalah dokternya tersebut dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Maaf.. mereka hanya terlalu berlebihan menggunakan bagian belakang. Sangat menyakitkan.. kau tahu seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan ketika bercinta." Kenma mengucapkannya secara terus terang, meski ada nada tidak peduli dalam pembicaraannya.

"Bisakah lain kali kau mengirimkan rekaman.." Wanita tersebut memberikan pandangan meminta dengan iris birunya yang melebar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengirimkannya." Ujar Kenma sembari mengancingkan jaketnya. Dia memandang ke luar jendela mendapati langit mulai... mendominasi sekitarnya.

"Hanya sekali.." Wanita tersebut cemberut, memainkan stetoskopnya seakan-akan dia menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit. "Tetapi memang benar-benar menakjubkan." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kenma pun mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali." Kenma beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Jangan lupa menggunakan obatmu dan istirahatlah sekali-kali dari perusahaan." Ujar wanita tersebut dengan mendonggakan wajahnya ke belakang sehingga rambutnya yang panjang jatuh ke depan hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Ya.. dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

.

.

Next-

Alat kedokteran buat periksa anus itu namanya _speculum,_ tapi deskripsinya akai ngasal. Gomen.

Akhirannya rada maksa. IYA. Sengaja.

Terimakasih banyak atas review, read, dan segalanya. Sehingga akai semangat untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Terharu~

Karena entah kenapa akai selalu ngga betah buat fic yang terlalu panjang. Maafkan akai yang malas.

Next- Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Haikyuu**

Furudate Haruichi

 **Sex Commercial Work**

Akai girl

 **KurooXKen**

.

Jika berminat silahkan~

Decitan ranjang mengisi ruangan. Seorang wanita dan remaja lelaki bergulat di atasnya. Perbedaan umur mereka terlihat begitu jelas. Si wanita berumur kisaran 30 tahunan dengan lipstik merah terang yang menghiasi bibirnya menambah kesan dewasa pada dirinya. Remaja di atasnya memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil dari si wanita.

Peluh berjatuhan menuruni lapisan kulit yang bergesekan dan lembab. Si remaja bernama Kenma menatap wajah wanita paruh baya di bawahnya, yang terus mengerang dalam kenikmatan. Kenma mengenjot tubuh wanita dibawahnya sebagai tindakan mendominasi. Dia memiliki keahlian memuaskan pasangannya sejak dia mulai bekerja. Dia bisa memuaskan baik pria maupun wanita dengan menggunakan tubuhnya. Inilah pekerjaannya, pemuas nafsu duniawi.

Bibir kenma menyedot puting susu wanita diatasnya, yang berukuran sangat besar. Air liurnya meleleh ketika dia memilin puting kecoklatan yang mengucup dalam mulutnya. Sesekali dia mengigit dan menyedot pelan ujung puting kecoklatan tersebut dengan giginya. Kenma merasakan kuku setajam pisau terasa menarik helaian rambut kuningnya. Si wanita menjambak helaian rambutnya dan menekan kepalanya pada dada kenyal tersebut. Kenma tersedak, saluran pernafasannya terhalang dengan gumpalan daging yang kenyal tersebut.

"Uukh.." si wanita melepaskan tekanannya dari kepala berambut kuning Kenma setelah cukup lama, membuatnya harus menahan nafas cukup lama. Dia berguling ke samping, rongga dadanya yang telanjang dibasahi keringat bergerak naik turun, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kenma merasakan decitan ranjang yang semula sampingnya berpindah ke atasnya. Si wanita paruh baya berdiri di atas tubuhnya dengan posisi kaki terbuka lebar. Dia menatap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bahkan setelah melakukan pemanasan beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan si wanita, miliknya tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Pandangan iris kuning Kenma terarah ke langit-langit ruangan yang dihiasi warna putih, begitu bersih. Dunianya tiba-tiba terasa membeku pandangannya terpaku disana. Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika si wanita membelai miliknya sebelum memegang kejantanan tersebut dan memasukannya ke lubang kewanitaan dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya berada disana namun pikirannya menerawang jauh. Si wanita mulai menjambaki rambutnya, menyalurkan rasa kesal sekaligus nikmat yang tidak dirasakan oleh Kenma. Dia hanya merasa begitu hampa di dalam sana bagian tubuh si wanita. Tidak sedikitpun kenikmatan yang terasa lagi dalam saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Segala macam desahan, hentakan maupun decitan tidak lagi terdengar. Pikirannya memutar balik semua sentuhan, pukulan, dan segala macam hal lain yang selama ini diderita tubuhnya selama bekerja. Sesuatu dalam benaknya terisi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

'Apa yang sedang kulakukan?'

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Waktu yang terasa panjang bagi Kenma tanpa kesehariannya dengan Kuroo di kelas atau bahkan dimanapun. Dia menghindari Kuroo. Setiap kali sosok Kuroo terlintas dalam pandangannya, Kenma akan menjauh dalam jarak yang cukup aman untuk tidak terlihat. Dia membuat situasi dimana dia tidak akan menemui ataupun terlihat dalam jarak pandang Kuroo. Akhir-akhir ini dia pun selalu menghadiri kelas diwaktu yang cukup terlambat. Dan dia memilih tempat duduk disudut kelas yang kosong, hanya seorang diri. Kenma tidak mau repot mendengarkan ocehan pengajarnya di depan kelas. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan Nintendo berada di tangan. Namun diam-diam juga dia mencuri pandang ke bangku di sudut kelas. Disana tempat Kuroo duduk bersama para gadis yang kini mulai mendekatinya lagi. Entah hanya perasaannya saja dia merasa sejak tadi tatapan Kuroo terus tertuju mengikutinya.

Dia merapatkan balutan scarf merah di lehernya, memilih mengulangi permainannya lagi yang selalu berakhir dengan game over. Selama seminggu dia telah melakukan rutinitas demikian. Dan hampir setiap hari Kenma memakai scarf dilehernya. Tidak banyak yang tahu alasannya mengapa dan dia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tetapi, kini seseorang di kelas yang sama dengannya telah mengetahui seluruh rahasia dan alasan sebenarnya. Dia menutupi bekas luka kismark maupun bitmark di lehernya dengan scarf. Dia harus waspada jika hal yang tidak diinginkan mulai datang, sehingga dia mulai menjaga jarak dari Kuroo sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Hari ini dia tidak bekerja. Pekerjaannya banyak datang pada saat hari liburan yaitu di malam pada hari sabtu maupun minggu. Atau ketika pelanggan memesan untuk service dia akan segera memenuhi panggilan untuk datang ke perusahaan.

Dia mulai merasa ragu. Hanya akhir-akhir ini dia merasa aneh dengan segala hal dalam hidupnya. Tentang pekerjaannya. Perusahaan memang menjaga identitasnya dari pihak luar, yaitu pelanggan. Pelanggannya tidak mengetahui kehidupan sehari-harinya, alamat rumahnya maupun namanya aslinya. Namun dia merasa sesuatu yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang terasa bukan sebagai penyakit namun sebuah luka.

.

.

Kenma menengadahkan wajahnya ketika sebuah bus kuning berhenti di depan halte. Dia menghentikan permainan nintendonya yang berakhir lagi-lagi dengan tulisan game over tertera di layar. Dia menaiki bus untuk pulang, rumahnya cukup jauh dari tempatnya kuliah. Dan dia harus berusaha keras untuk menghindari Kuroo lagi hari ini. Usahanya yang dilaluinya cukup berat untuk menghindari Kuroo dan di hari yang dingin ini membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Mungkin dia akan langsung istirahat setelah sampai di kamar.

Hari telah gelap. Kenma memandangi deretan pertokoan yang diselimuti lapisan salju putih. Pemandangan kota disertai lelehan salju berlalu dengan cepat dari jendela bus. Entah kenapa sejak pagi tadi dia merasa selalu diawasi oleh sepasang mata ataukah mungkin hal tersebut hanya perasaannya saja.

Bus berhenti setelah perjalanan beberapa lama. Seorang pria bertubuh gemuk turun di pemberhentian yang sama dengannya. Kenma berjalan melewati si pria yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jaket dan topi tebal. Dia melirik si pria yang terus berdiri di sana dengan mengoperasikan ponselnya. Kenma berpikir mungkin pria itu mencoba mencari kehangatan dengan berdiri disana. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua kamarnya dengan cepat.

Kenma membuka pintu tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Sebuah tangan gempal membekap mulutnya. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan menyambar rak sepatu miliknya sehingga berantakkan. Lututnya terasa nyeri menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh tertindih di lantai.

Kenma beringsut memandang pria tersebut. Pria itu adalah rentenir yang datang atas alasan hutang ayahnya, membuatnya harus bekerja di perusahaan. Rentenir pasti meminta tagihan hutang bulan ini yang masih harus dibayarnya. Iris kuning Kenma membelalak ketika rentenir mengesek bagian tengah tubuhnya. Tangan gempal tersebut mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Tubuhmu seksi.. hik."

Ternyata dia dalam keadaan mabuk. Kenma baru menyadari ketika mencium bau busuk yang menguar dari mulut rentenir ketika dia berbicara. Kenma mencoba mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar diatasnya. Sebagian tubuhnya berada di bagian luar dan pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar.

"Hik.. Kau manis, untuk seorang remaja laki-laki."

Sepertinya pikiran rentenir telah terkontaminasi sepenuhnya oleh alkohol berkadar tinggi tersebut. Dan membuatnya berbicara tanpa dasar. "Kau tahuu.. aku selalu ingin melakukannya.. menjamah tubuhmu.."

Kenma melakukan penolakan terhadap tubuh di atasnya, namun rentenir semakin kuat menindih tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya, satu-satunya pertahanan yang dia miliki tertahan di di antara kepalanya. Rentenir menarik lepas dari yang terpasang di lehernya. Kenma mencoba berteriak kemudian mulutnya disumpal dengan dasi tersebut.

"Nnh.. n.." air mata mulai membasahi wajah Kenma.

"Seperti ketika ..." Si rentenir mengumam tidak jelas lagi.

Hanya satu cara yang Kenma punya dalam keadaan tersudut seperti saat ini. Dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya ketika tahu apa yang hendak si rentenir itu lakukan. Kenma menendang tubuh rentenir hingga berguling ke samping. Ketika pertahanannya terbuka dia berlari keluar sebelum rentenir mencoba bangkit. Dia meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja.

Kenma berlari tanpa tujuan, hanya untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin dari sana. Dia berhenti ketika merasakan kakinya yang telanjang terasa perih, jemari kakinya membeku tanpa alas kaki. Dia melupakan sepatunya, berjalan dengan kaki telanjang diatas hamparan salju yang mulai beku. Suhu diluar sekarang ini di titik paling beku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang menerpa wajahnya. Mobil jenis BMW melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, membunyikan klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Kenma terpaku di tempatnya, helaian rambut kuningnya tersapu hembusan angin ketika mobil itu melesat cepat.

Kendaraan itu berhenti di pinggir jalan. Kenma tetap terduduk di sana, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam balutan bajunya yang lusuh dan terkoyak. Dia menghiraukan sensasi dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Air matanya telah membeku oleh udara dingin.

"Ken.. Kenma."

Tepukan di pipi menyadarkannya. Kenma meraih tubuh kekar tersebut, merengkuhnya erat. Suara Kuroo memenuhi pendengarannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Kenma melipat tubuhnya, dia hanya terdiam. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lengannya, kembali mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Kuroo.

"Kau tak apa?" jemari Kuroo merapikan helaian rambut Kenma yang kusut. Dia mendapati banyak bercak di leher Kenma yang membuatnya justru berdecak kesal.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" Kuroo meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Urusanku bukanlah urusanmu." Gumam Kenma mempertahankan posisinya.

Kuroo meninju kemudi mobil melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dengan kesal di menjalankan kendaraannya. Dia mencoba menahan diri menghadapi sikap Kenma. Meskipun dia memang tidak mengetahui kehidupan Kenma selama ini. Mereka berdua terlarut begitu lama dalam keheningan. Kenma memilih menatap pemandangan yang berlalu di jendela. Hingga mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya modern minimalis berlantai 2. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala dari dalam sana.

Kuroo membuka pintu mobil, menarik Kenma mengikutinya, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Seketika suasana yang semula gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang ketika Kuroo membuka pintu.

"Naiklah ke atas, ke kamarku. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu sebentar." bisik Kuroo.

Pandangan Kenma mengikuti mengikuti Kuroo yang menghilang dengan cepat di balik ruangan. Dengan ragu dia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, menahan rasa perih pada telapak kakinya.

Kuroo membuka pintu kamarnya namun tidak mendapati Kenma berada di sana, hanya bajunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia mendengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi, tidak lama kemudian suaranya mereda diiringi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu masuk. Dan aku memakai kamar mandimu."

Kenma keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh rampingnya yang penuh luka, paling banyak di bagian pundak, leher dan dada. Tetesan air masih mengalir dari tubuhnya, rambut kuningnya jatuh mencapai pundaknya. Kuroo berdehem menunjuk sisi kamar mandi.

"Pakailah mantel mandiku disana."

Kenma dapat mencium bau tubuh Kuroo dari mantel yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika tadi mendapati pandangan Kuroo menatap tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Kenma bersikap seakan-akan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia mendekat pada Kuroo yang tengah menyiapkan kompres serta baskom di sofa.

"Apa kau lapar?" Kuroo menanyai Kenma sembari memberikan handuk kering diatas kepala berambut kuningnya yang basah.

"Terimakasih. Hanya sedikit lapar." ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Perlihatkan telapak kakimu."

Kenma menuruti perkataan Kuroo dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya pada jangkauan Kuroo. Mantel yang dipakainya membuat sebagian pahanya terekspos. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa lelah pada pinggiran sofa, juga bantal yang dipeluknya erat. Dia meringis pelan ketika kompres dari campuran antiseptik dan air hangat pada kakinya. Rasa perihnya tidak juga hilang sebelumnya ketika dia membersihkan diri tadi. Dia memperhatikan wajah datar Kuroo, bukan lagi sikap lembut yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa makanan ingin kau makan, makanan yang kau suka?" Kuroo menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Kenma yang terlebih dahulu berpaling.

"Puding dingin dengan rasa coklat dan jeruk." Kenma melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika Kuroo melakukan pijatan pada kakinya.

"Pfft.. kau akan langsung membeku seketika ketika memakannya. Sesuatu yang lain mungkin?" Timbul senyum tipis di wajah Kuroo.

"Aku sudah merasa penuh.. nngh" Kenma merasakan pipinya menghangat. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan desahan pelan dari bibirnya, yang tidak disadarinya. Mungkin akibat rasa geli dari telapak kakinya. Kuroo menjulurkan lidahnya mulai menjilati dan membasahi jemari kaki Kenma dengan air liurnya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya hanya aku yang merasa lapar." Ketika dia tidak mendapat penolakan dari Kenma, dia melanjutkan. Tangan Kuroo merambat keatas mengelus paha Kenma yang meninggalkan sedikit bercak. Dia menjilati bekas tersebut, membubuhkan bekas baru miliknya pada tubuh Kenma.

"Ku-roo.. ahh"

.

.

Next-

Hehe.. akhirnya dilanjut juga fanfic ini

Gomen lama.. ini juga

karena akai lagi seneng banget karya pribadi udah dimuat

Akai sempet mikir dan gak percaya bakal dimuat

Sekarang akai nulis non-fic juga..

Terimakasih atas semangatnya sehingga fic ini berlanjut..

Mau lanjut terus? Omongin aja di kotak review

Next- Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

"Nngh.. mm." Kenma mengeluarkan desahan dari bibirnya, lidah Kuroo membuat rasa geli dalam rongga mulutnya. Bibirnya terasa membangkak oleh hisapan dari bibir Kuroo. Dia mencoba menahan napasnya sehingga air liurnya tumpah di pinggiran bibirnya. Setelah berselang cukup lama Kuroo melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

Kenma mengusap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, dadanya yang telanjang naik turun dengan jelas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap iris hitam yang kini memandanginya. Dia mencoba menanyakan apa yang selama ini menganjal dirinya kepada Kuroo, "Mengapa kau selalu saja menciumku?"

Kuroo meraih dagu Kenma, agar pemuda itu memandangnya saat ini juga. Tetapi Kenma menepis tangan Kuroo. Tubuh telanjang Kenma meringkuk, dia menengelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk lengannya, tubuh mungilnya yang telanjang bergetar pelan. Kuroo mendekat, memeluk tubuh polos Kenma yang bergetar. Kenma dapat merasakan sensasi tubuh telanjang keduanya yang bersentuhan tanpa cela, rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Reaksi Kuroo membuatnya merasa bersalah telah menolak dengan keras tadi.

Kuroo tidak akan menyakiti Kenma bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dia menyibak sisi rambut Kenma yang basah oleh keringat.

"Karena selama ini aku telah menyukaimu." Bisik Kuroo perlahan.

.

 **Haikyuu**

Furudate Haruichi

 **Sex Commercial Work**

Akai girl

 **KurooXKen**

.

Jika berminat silahkan~

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku ingikan?" ujar sesosok bayangan hitam yang mendekat pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di beranda. Sepertinya si wanita itu telah menunggu di sana cukup lama. Si wanita melirik arloji berhias perak di tangannya yang menunjuk pada angka 2, jam 2 dini hari.

"Tentu saja, dan aku minta uangku.." dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang tipis. Kemudian keheningan tercipta hingga dibuyarkan oleh suara hewan malam yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Aku tidak bermaksud berkata buruk tapi, apa ini adalah pelampiasan kekecawanmu karena dia menolak keinginanmu?"

"Hm.. kau tidak usah mencapuri urusan kami." suara tersebut berasal dari pria satunya. Mereka ada dua orang ditambah si wanita berdiskusi dalam cahaya remang-remang sebuah gang yang cukup lebar.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan semua pegawai di perusahaan ini. Kenapa kalian hanya menginginkan dia?" Si wanita melemparkan protesnya, tersulut emosi dari salah satu pria tersebut. Suaranya mengema pada dinding-dinding gang yang sunyi.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, Yachi-san." pria pertama menyerahkan bungkusan coklat kepada si wanita setelah memastikan amplop yang diinginkannya sesuai.

Terdengar decak kesal dari si wanita. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" si wanita menatap iris hitam pria pertama. Dia mengenal lelaki di depannya ini cukup baik meskipun mereka tidak begitu dekat. Dia hanya terkejut bagaimana pria itu mengetahui nama aslinya. Disini identitasnya dipertaruhkan, dengan hanya sedikit identitas bisa saja menghancurkan segalanya.

"Kami tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, asalkan kau juga menutup mulutmu itu." ujar si lelaki kedua.

Perdenbatan tersebut berakhir secara singkat namun dengan suasana yang cukup menegangkan. Kedua pria tersebut pergi meninggalkan gelapnya gang. Berjalan ke sudut kota yang gemerlapan dan menghilang dalam keramaian. Si wanita berdiri diam di sana, iris kuningnya mengkilat tajam.

"Brengsek kau, Kenma. Semua ini terjadi karena dia." bisik si wanita.

.

.

Pagi itu Kenma terbangun dalam balutan selimut. Dia mengerang ketika tidak menemukan Kuroo di sampingnya. Tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel dibadannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya kesal, yakni bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Hal yang pertama yang diingatnya adalah dirinya dan Kuroo melakukan sex. Mereka melakukannya selama hampir semalaman di tempat ini, kamar Kuroo. Bahkan tempat tidur yang ditempatinya kini telah berbentuk tak karuan. Cairan bekas semalam pun masih tertinggal di lantai, meja dan dinding bahkan di cermin. Mereka melakukan sex seakan hari-hari yang dinanti tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya.

Mereka melakukan dalam berbagai posisi, sebenarnya Kenma lah yang lebih banyak tahu, dan mengarahkan Kuroo melakukannya. Kenma masih dapat merasakan gairah semalam dalam kepalanya. Tubuh besar Kuroo yang menindih tubuhnya, menengelamkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan sekaligus rasa sakit yang coba ditahannya. Ketika Kuroo menciumi bibirnya, ciuman yang lebih dari yang pertama kali mereka lakukan, sentuhan tangan Kuroo dan ketika tubuh mereka berdua menjadi satu. Dia berharap teriakannya tadi malam tidak sampai membangunkan seisi rumah, teriakan dari bibirnya keluar dengan sendirinya karena Kuroo. Padahal dia telah banyak melakukannya tidak terhitung berapa kali.

Namun jika dia melakukan bersama Kuroo ada rasa aneh yang muncul dalam dirinya. Kuroo memberikan birahi yang terlampau besar terhadapnya. Birahi yang timbul oleh sensasi pagutan bibir Kuroo. Kuroo lah yang pertama kali memberikan rasa aneh pada dirinya, melalui ciuman pertamanya yang direbut oleh Kuroo. Berapa kalipun Kenma mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya dari sentuhan bibir Kuroo di bibirnya tidak juga berhasil. Dia ingin merasakan kembali permukaan lembut lidah Kuroo yang mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam mulutnya, kelembutan lidah yang membuainya belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Juga ketika dia merasakan rasa manis dari saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu didalamnya. Dan ketika pagutan tersebut terlepas, bibir mereka masih terhubung dengan saliva.

"Kuroo, ibu membawakan sarapanmu." Suara seorang wanita paruh baya mengema dari luar.

Kenma yang panik tidak sempat melakukan apapun ketika pintu terbuka. Dia dengang tergesa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut selain kepalanya. Dia dilanda gelombang perasaan aneh akibat ciuman pertamanya, membuanya melamunkan sensasi ciuman Kuroo sehingga tidak mendengar suara yang terdengar dari luar.

"Ah.. gomen." Ibu Kuroo berparas cantik dengan senyum diwajahnya. Warna rambutnya yang panjang serupa dengan rambut Kuroo. Kenma menebak dalam kepalanya umur ibu Kuroo sekitar 40 tahunan. Sejenak ibu Kuroo memandangi seluruh ruangan kemudian memandang ke arah Kenma. Ekspresi wajah Kenma menegang mendapati tatapan dari sepasang iris hitam wanita tersebut.

"Jadi teriakan kemarin berasal dari kamar Kuroo. Apakah kamu _boyfriend_ Kuroo?"

Ibu Kuroo menanyainya dengan santai, sembari meletakkan sepiring sarapan berupa telur dengan daging babi goreng ditaburi rumput laut di meja. Aroma dari sarapan tersebut mengeluarkan bau sedap kedalam indera penciuman Kenma. Membuatnya tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu Kuroo, pikirannya tertuju pada sarapan tersebut. Kemarin dia belum sempat menyentuh makanan, dan dia tidak lagi ingat kapan terakhir kalinya memakan sarapan buatan rumah.

Menyadari hal tersebut ibu Kuroo menimpali lagi. "Pasti kemarin malam yang panjang untukmu dengan Kuroo. Aku dapat menebak kau yang menjadi wanitanya, dimasuki oleh Kuroo."

Kenma menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dalam selimut tidak lagi menatap ibu Kuroo. Perkataan tersebut mengingatkannya lagi pada kejadian semalam. Ketika Kuroo membisikan kata yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang dan menyakitkan. Dia mengerti hubungan antara sesama jenis memang telah dilegalkan di negara mereka. Namun dalam urusan keturunan bagi keluarga akan diserahkan pada individu yang bersangkutan. Banyak kasus yang terjadi orangtua yang memperbolehkan anaknya melakukan hubungan sesama jenis, namun tidak sampai pada pernikahan.

"Kau boleh memakan sarapannya Kuroo, aku akan buatkan satu lagi." Ibu Kuroo berada di ambang pintu, "Kalian tidak perlu membersihkan ruangannya, biarkan aku yang akan membersihkannya dan aku berpikir wajahmu cukup manis untuk menjadi pacar Kuroo. "Timpalnya sekali lagi sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup rapat meninggalkan Kenma dalam kebingungannya.

Kenma merasa rasa laparnya menghilang. Kenma beranjak dari tempat tidur mendapati pantulan tubuhnya yang telanjang di cermin yang bernoda. Dia merasa perkataan ibu Kuroo tadi tidaklah benar, meski Kuroo menyatakan perasaannya padanya, dia tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Kuroo. Kenma tidaklah memiliki keyakinan pada hubungan cintanya dengan Kuroo. Toh, dia melakukan hubungan ini hanya sebagai pelampiasan belaka. Ada keraguan yang terpendam dihatinya. Lihatlah bekas luka di tubuhnya yang ditorehkan oleh orang lain. Tubuhnya telah kotor. Dia tidaklah pantas bersama Kuroo.

Kenma menunggu cukup lama hingga Kuroo kembali ke kamar tersebut. Perkataan Kuro semalam kembali terngiang di kepalanya, dia mencoba mengingat kembali semua ucapan Kuroo namun dia tidak mengingatnya. Kuroo berbicara sembari mengendalikan tubuhnya, membuatnya terlena dalam kenikmatan sehingga melupakan segalanya. Pun dia belum menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Kuroo, mungkin dia akan berbicara dengan Kuroo nanti. Dia hanya memandangi pantuulan dirinya di cermin selama itu dan memikirkan perkataan Kuroo semalam. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya yang telanjang ketika Kuroo membuka pintu.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ibumu telah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Kuroo mendekat padanya, memeluknya. Bukan sekedar pelukan, sebab tangan Kuroo mulai meremas pantatnya. Sentuhan kecil tersebut membuat desahan keluar dari bibir Kenma, dia mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam suara tersebut keluar. Dia menumpuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kuroo. Mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia yang menginginkan birahi tersebut, dan Kenma akan melakukannya.

"Keluarkan suaramu, jangan menahannya. Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkan yang tersisa di dalam sana." Bisiknya di telinga Kenma.

"Hngh.."

Kuroo sepenuhnya menahan berat tubuh Kenma dengan melingkarkan kedua kaki Kenma pada pinggangnya. Kuroo meraup bibir mungil Kenma ketika merasakan tubuh mungil dalam dekapanya mulai bergetar menghantarkan rasa sakitnya. Kenma pasrah dalam dekapan Kuroo. Dia melingkarkan lengannya erat pada leher Kuroo.

Kuroo melepaskan ciumannya ketika tidak mendapati respon dari Kenma. Kenma hanya terdiam pasrah dalam dekapannya. apakah ada sesuatau yang salah, atau ini adalah ulah ibunya yang mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Cengkeraman tangan Kenma di lehernya mengerat.

"Kau lelah hm?" Tanya Kuroo kalem, lidahnya menjilati telinga Kenma ketika tidak mendapat jawaban. Dalam pantulan cermin, cairan putih mulai menetas dari lubang Kenma mengotori jemari Kuroo kemudian jatuh ke karpet di bawahnya. Kuroo hanya memastikan lubang Kenma benar-benar bersih. Dia membawa Kenma ke tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Kenma menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kenma menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam kepada Kuroo. Tentang rentenir yang menagih hutang ayahnya setelah kedua orangtuanya bercerai, ibunya memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa di rumah kakenya meninggalkan Kenma dan tidak mengetahui perihal tersebut. Kenma telah tinggal di kota ini sejak kecil sebelum kedua orangtuanya bercerai, dan dia bekerja di perusahaan seks tersebut sejak berumur 17 tahun, atas bantuan si rentenir.

Selama bekerja dia tidak luput dari berbagai macam siksaan dari para pelanggannya. Terkadang mereka menggunakan _sex toys_ , _bdsm_ , maupun melakukan seks dengan banyak orang, dia akan melayani maksimal hingga 6 orang secara bersamaan. Para pelanggannya kebanyakan adalah para pria pebisnis kaya hingga sekelompok yakuza, dia sangat jarang melayani pelangan wanita. Dia tetap bertahan selama ini demi mendapatkan uang dan melunasi hutang ayahnya.

Kenma merasakan cengkaraman erat tangan Kuroo pada pergelangan tangannya. Kuroo memalingkan wajahnya, mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya, dia tidak ingin Kenma mengetahuinya menangis maupun menunjukkan amarahnya. Dia berjanji tidak akan ada air mata. Kuroo mendekap tubuh Kenma, merengkuh bahu mungil yang bergetar tersebut dengan erat. Selama ini dia tidak mengetahui apapun namun kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan Kenma lagi. Tidak lagi membiarkan Kenma menderita setelah sekian lama. Bukan rasa sedih tetapi rasa marah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat ini setelah mendengar cerita Kenma.

Kuroo mengingat suatu hal. Dia melepaskan pelukannya namun tetap memegang bahu telanjang tersebut, "Sebenarnya aku telah menanyakannya kemarin malam tapi aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban darimu."

Kenma berpaling, namun Kuroo meraih dagu Kenma lembut. Kuroo hanya menginginkan kepastian dari Kenma. Pandangan mereka bertemu. "Maafkan aku.. tapi berilah aku jawaban."

Cukup lama Kuroo menunggu hingga Kenma mengganguk samar, bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebuah anggukan. Kuroo merasakan suhu badan Kenma menghangat, namun dia tidak dapat memastikan.

"Karena itukah mengapa kau menghindariku selama ini?"

Kenma menghela nafas lega. Degup jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dia merasa gelisah jika Kuroo menanyakan pernyataannya kemarin malam. Namun dugannya tidak tepat. Dia menjawab dengan ragu, "Bukan.."

"Lalu mengapa, mengapa kau menghindariku padahal selama ini.." Kuroo tidak melanjutkan perkatannya.

Kenma telah berusaha menahan air mata yang coba ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Meskipun Kuroo bersikeras menyatakan perasaannya padanya, dia tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Kuroo.

"Hiks.. jangan mengucapkannya lagi.. Kuroo.. Rasanya sakit.. hiks.." Kenma mengigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangisnya. Dia tahu mustahil dia akan bersama dengan Kuroo. Dan dia tidak akan berharap.

"Aku akan tetap menyukaimu."

Kuroo meraup bibir Kenma dan dengan lembut mendorongnya, mengiring Kenma pada kenikmatan. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Kenma tidak berdaya menolak hasratnya. Rasa ingin menyentuhnya lagi, menyentuh seluruh tubuh Kenma, menengelamkan dirinya dalam tubuh Kenma dan merasakan kehangatan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Bersama mereka menyalurkan semua rasa amarah, kesedihan, rasa sakit mereka yang melebur menjadi satu dalam kenikmatan _seks_. Segalanya telah terlampiaskan, namun mereka hanya dapat berharap sedangkan tuhan yang menentukan jalan terbaik.

.

.

"Yachi-chan."

Yachi terlonjak kaget ketika namanya di panggil. Ketika itu dia baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Ternyata yang memangilnya adalah salah satu pegawai wanita berambut biru gelap, bernama Fushimi yang juga temannya. Dia tidak terlalu suka namanya disebut saat berada di perusahaan. Ternyata Fushimi hanya menanyakan tentang Kenma yang langsung membuatnya kesal.

Emosinya memuncak, "Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Yachi singkat dengan nada ketus. Padahal dia baru saja melayani salah satu pelanggan Kenma. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Kenma telah jarang terlihat di perusahaan. Bahkan pelanggan miliknya di berikan pada para pekerja lain karena alasan tersebut.

"Aku mengira kau mengetahuinya.. Padahal selama ini kau yang paling sering bersamanya." Fushimi tersenyum masam.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu dan walaupun aku tahu Kenma berada di mana, aku tidak akan terlalu peduli. Apa kau juga merasakannya? sejak Kenma jarang kemari, kita mendapatkan banyak pelanggan." Yachi berkata jujur namun sebenarnya dia lebih mengutarakan kekecewaannya sendiri.

Fushimi mengangkat bahunya. Dia dapat merasakan amarah dalam nada bicara Yachi namun dia tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya yang cantik. Fushimi mengelus bahu Yachi yang mengenakan pakaian terbuka, "Sudahlah kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Yachi mencengkram handuk di tangannya dengan erat, "Apa yang paling ingin kulakukan adalah membunuhnya."

.

.

Err.. TBC

Gomenasai

Update telat mulu

Mungkin ada pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan?

Saran?

Tanggapan?

Kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan.. Mungkin akai bales.. Hehe

Next- chapter 6


End file.
